Hurting
by Ani-Coolgirl
Summary: Why Krad hurts. WARNINGS: Shounenai. Oneshot. Second in the Why? series.


Satoshi-sama asks me why I hurt him so much.

Such a silly question. I think it'd be obvious, especially to Satoshi-sama. I love hurting him; I love hurting anybody, for the pleasure of seeing other people hurt. Knowing that I am not the only one in pain. Very comforting, in a way. To know I can reach out the hand of judgment and inflict upon them what I feel every waking moment. One day, the world will know what it feels like to be hurt, and all together they will cry out, and I will be laughing, because I saw it coming, and I won't be alone anymore.

But why I hurt Satoshi himself… oh, it's just that Satoshi is _so_ beautiful, and seeing him battered and marred is simply a sight to behold. Not physically, of course. It's in one's mind where the most damage is wreaked. Seeing him wither and cry out as I whisper to him in his mind what he least wants to hear. Oh, and how he hates me for it! I delight in it, and how he hates that I gain pleasure from it. What he loathes though, above all things, is when I talk about the Niwa boy.

The Niwa, Dark's little pet, is what really affects him. It's what really makes his blood grow cold, and the little shivers of fear begin to creep up his spine. What I'll do to the boy, when I get the chance, is what makes his fear and emotion surface. How I'll make him beg and scream, that's what really scares him. How I'll twist that dainty white neck, claw out those gorgeous gems called eyes, and break every part of him until there's nothing left to be shattered. _That's_ what finally makes Satoshi-sama scream and shout and beg: to just not hurt Niwa, anything but his precious Daisuke.

I don't see what Satoshi-sama sees in him. The boy must be blind to not notice my Satoshi's infatuation with him. Sure, the boy's attractive, but he's easily broken, and I prefer a challenge. Dark sees it too, how fragile the boy is, and I think it frightens him.

Dark. Dark. My other half.

I can tell Satoshi-sama how much I want to hurt the red-haired brat, but I can never tell him how I feel about him. How much I hate that goddamned little brat that stole what's mine. I can tell Satoshi as much as I want that I hurt _Daisuke_ to hurt him, but that isn't completely true. I can lie to Satoshi and hurt Satoshi as much as I want, as long as he doesn't know _why_ I do it. He'd see it and mock me for my weakness.

I only want to hurt Dark.

I only want to stamp that little smug expression off his face and watch salty tears slide down his face. I want to reduce him to what he reduced me to – a raging monster living for only pain. I want to be nothing, nothing, like how he left me. And it was people like Daisuke, _things_ like that Niwa boy that took Dark away from me in the first place.

I wasn't always like this.

I wasn't always a monster.

Dark, Dark and his power over me, that's what made me who I am: A fiend that feeds off of the ache of others. Dark's the most beautiful thing on the planet. Not the rare beauty of Satoshi-sama, or the innocent look of the Niwa. He's something more rare than a precious gem, a one of a kind piece of art. He is the dangerous, sexy, epitome of darkness, and I how I detest him for it.

How I love him for it.

We were happy. We lived quietly. I painted. Mostly though, I painted Dark. I couldn't get enough of his sleek form, of his teasing smile, the light in his eyes. I could have painted him for the rest of my life, if he'd only stay still long enough. He'd tease me, gently goading me into playing his silly cat and mouse games. I'm not sure if I was the cat or the mouse. I caught him staring at me. I stared back. Then we were all over each other. I didn't until realize too late that the dirty little thief had stolen my soul. Bastard.

When I first caught him with one of his little playthings, that's when I felt that first twinge of that dark force. _Pain_. I was hurt. Deep down inside. And I wondered, why couldn't the little slut hurt too? I tucked the thought away. Dark, sneaky little Dark, he whispered three words in my ear and I was back in his bed. Time and time again, more pretty women with Dark. Why couldn't they hurt, why couldn't they feel it? Dark would whisper, apologize. But the thought wasn't tucked away this time. I killed a few. Dark didn't know, and still doesn't. He didn't sleep with the same woman twice. He wouldn't know they were missing. It wasn't until I first felt the whisper asking me, why couldn't Dark hurt, that I changed. It was then that he knew something was wrong. I hurt him once, but only once. He's fast, my Dark. He got away from me. But that wasn't fair, he hadn't hurt enough. He needed to feel what I feel.

So I'll hurt little Daisuke. Dark watches Daisuke with fear in his eyes. Like he's afraid to do something to him. Maybe he's afraid he'll accidentally create another me. That's fine – Dark can worry all he wants. When Niwa is gone, all he'll have is I, and I'll finally get him to hurt.

"Why, damn you, answer me!"

"Because I can, Satoshi-sama." I smile eerily at him as he pants from the effort of screaming. "Because I can."


End file.
